The Hand
by CutePoison
Summary: TBag's hand goes on a murder spree after it is thrown in a dumpster
1. Chapter 1

The hand had become too rotten and smelly after the ice in the cooler melted, so T-bag tossed it in to a dumpster where it landed with a dull thud. T-bag then swaggered off clutching his stump, mumbling something about Thailand.

The hand lay in the dumpster for a full day and a night.  
But then on Halloween night there was a full moon. The light from the full moon shining down on the hand made it stir to life. It climbed out of the dumpster and scurried away into the night. The hand was a new kind of beast with a thirst for flesh. It felt the need to tear, to shred. It's first night of life it took a street person.  
The man was sleeping alone, when the hand fell upon his neck sinking it's rotted nails in and tearing the very life from the poor soul. The next night it found an open window. And climbing through the window it found a sleeping child. The parents found her bloody remains splattered across her sheets the next morning. The hand was sneaky, but left behind a smell that puzzled the authorities.  
The police began to secretly call the 'killer' the smell of death killer. The hand slept in small places during the day and hunted by night, feeding it's thirst.

When the hand awoke on the third night of it's existence it scurried into a sewage drain. It swam along doing it's own version of the doggie paddle with it's decaying fingers in the rancid waters.  
When it finally made it's way to a pipe, it crawled up the pipe and into a toilet. It then eased itself up the side of the toilet and down to the furry pink rug surrounding the toilet. It then scurried around the side of the door leaving the blue water from the toilet in it's wake.

Nika was sleeping soundly when she felt the cold waxy fingers crawl on to her bare skin. The smell coming from her unwanted bed fellow  
was enough to make her gag. She felt it's digits starting to sink in to her neck.  
Thinking fast, Nika grabbed the hand before it got a good grip and threw it hard against the wall. She then stood up on her bed looking for the creature who had invaded her sleep. She scanned the area, but didn't see the hand. Was it under the bed? She wondered trying to remain calm. She was afraid to jump down from her bed to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Nika was wondering if she should jump off the bed and make a run for it, when the hand came up the side of the bed at a speed she never would have thought it capable. It then found the tender flesh of her.  
ankle and began to claw it's way up her leg. The blood dripped from her torn flesh as she kicked her leg trying to dislodge the parasite from her body. She screamed as it made it's way up and caught onto her short night shirt. She was beginning to panic, her breath coming in rapid gasps. She grabbed on to the hand and began pulling on it. She felt her fingers sink into the rotting flesh and hit bone and sinew. She screamed again and pulled her hand away. It continued it's way up her night shirt and clawed at her stomach in an effort to gain access to her vital organs. She felt like she was going to faint, and told herself to breathe. Then she steeled herself, and reached once more to grab the hand. Pulling with all of her might she dislodged the hand, tearing her night shirt in the process. She violently threw the hand away from her. It landed near the door.

Nika stood panting on her bed looking down at the hand.  
She knew she desperately needed to call for help. Never taking her eyes from the hand, Nika picked up the phone and punched in 911. It seemed like forever before someone picked up. Still watching the unmoving hand, she breathlessly told the story of her harrowing night. "Is this some kind of a joke, Lady"? said the operator much to Nika's dismay.  
She had forgotten that Halloween had just passed. "No, Gd, no this is not a joke", said Nika her tears starting to flow. "I think you need to go sleep it off, Lady", said the operator. And then Nika heard the unmistakable click signifying she had been disconnected.  
She pulled what was left of her night shirt up and raked it over her tear filled eyes. She had only taken her eyes from the hand for a few seconds, but when she looked back to where is had been, it was gone.

Nika scanned the empty bedroom looking for her tormentor. She cautiously jumped down from the bed and bolted away from it. She winced at the pain in her leg and stomach as she hobbled in to the bathroom. Once behind the safety of the closed door, Nika eased what was left of her night shirt up to reveal her abdomen. She had a few nasty bruises blooming but was relieved to see that the blood hadn't been broken. She then surveyed her clawed leg. The skin was hanging off in strips in several places. She stuck her hand over her mouth in horror at the sight. She began whimpering in fear at the thought of leaving the bathroom.

Nika scanned the empty bedroom looking for her tormentor. She cautiously jumped down from the bed and bolted away from it. She winced at the pain in her leg and stomach as she hobbled in to the bathroom. Once behind the safety of the closed door, Nika eased what was left of her night shirt up to reveal her abdomen. She had a few nasty bruises blooming but was relieved to see that the blood hadn't been broken. She then surveyed her clawed leg. The skin was hanging off in strips in several places. She stuck her hand over her mouth in horror at the sight. She began whimpering in fear at the thought of leaving the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Nika pushed herself up from the edge of the bathtub and made her way to the closed door. Putting her ear to the door she listened for any sign of movement in the bedroom. Hearing nothing she eased the door open and peeked her head around the corner. She let out the breath she was holding when she realized that the hand was no where to be seen.

She cautiously walked out in to the open of the bedroom, her eyes darting all over the room.  
Nika was determined that the hand would not 'jump' her.   
When she was fairly certain that the bedroom was empty, she stepped out into the dark hallway cursing herself for not leaving at least one light on. She inched along the wall, making her way to the light switch. When she reached the switch she paused for a moment listening. The apartment was eerily silent, the ony noise her heart pounding in her ears and that of her rapid breathing. She reached for the switch and was about to flip it up, when she felt the hand drop down from the shelf above her and onto her chest. It latched on to her ample breast and started digging. Nika screamed and grabbed on to the hand. She screeched in rage and horror as the hand continued to dig deeper. she felt the warmth of blood and saline as her left breast implant was punctured. Then the hand greedily moved on to her right breast. It dug it's furious digits in with gusto, and Nika felt the gush of more precious fluids escape her.

Nika, her mind screaming, knew she had to get the hand off of her. She pulled at it, but it held a flap of the torn flesh from her ruined breast with a death grip. The blood and saline were slippery on the hardwood flooring and she felt herself slipping and sliding from her efforts. She desperately ran for the kitchen the hand still at her breast like a hungry demented child suckling the very life from her. She ran to the knife block and in her haste knocked it over sending it crashing to the floor. She bent quickly to retrieve one of the steak knives and falling to the floor, she aimed her shaking hand at the creature. She plunged the knife into the hand with a scream of fury. She kept stabbing at it, the putrified flesh flying. Maggots fell onto her bleeding leg seeking purchase in the new dinner of flesh being offered up. Grabbing the hand, she ripped it loose from her breast. She felt the flap of skin tear as she screamed in agony. She hauled herself up. She shoved it's squirming, oozing mass into the garbage disposal, and shoving the stopper in to the hole blocking the creatures efforts to escape, she flipped the switch slamming it home. She held tight to the stopper as the machine shredded and shook.  
She could hear the grinding of bones as the hand was ripped and pulverized. Then the shaking stopped. The machine was jammed.

Her hand shaking, Nika reached and turned the switch to off. She took a step away from the sink wondering what she should do. Was it dead?  
Was it finally over? Nika looked down at her gore covered chest and choked back a scream. In her half crazed mind she needed to be sure it was dead. Nika stepped towards the sink cautiously. She leaned into the sink trying to see down into the garbage disposal unit. "Dammit"! she swore loudly startling herself. She took a deep breath and leaned closer. She lowered herself closer and closer, her head mere inches from the opening. She still couldn't see anything! She was starting to pull her head back when the hand shot forth from the disposal and latched onto her pretty face. It instantly went for her eyes, sticking two of it's remaining digits deep into her sockets. Nika heard 2 loud simultanious pops, and then ocular fluid coursed down her tear stained cheeks. she screamed in agony laced horror as she blindly flung her hands up to pull the beast from her face. Nika began to spin in blind circles as she pulled at the hand. The hand was now digging it's fingers deeply into her nostrils. She was having difficulty breathing as the blood ran down her throat, making it hard for her to take in the gulps of air her lungs were craving.  
She sank to her knees screaming as her nose was torn from her face.

The hand saw it's opening and plunged into her mouth grabbing her screaming tongue. It pulled her tongue, ripping it out with inhuman force. Her screams turned to a gargle as the blood from her severed tongue gushed out and into her throat. Nika fell dying as the hand continued it's way down her throat. She reached her hands up in a last effort to fight and felt the huge lump in her distended throat.  
She felt it squirming it's way deeper as her oxygen deprived lungs  
gave out and her heart which had been beating harder than when she gave a strip tease dance at the hoochie club, finally stopped.  
What was left of the hand crawled out of her mouth and made it's way back to the toilet, where it scaled the porcilan wall like a pro, and slid down the drain to search for another victim to slake it's thirst.


End file.
